Bad Luck Lynn
by MasterCaster
Summary: GOTM AU! Taking place before "Guardian of the Multiverse". Learn how Lynn's life fell apart after the death of her brother. (Warning about this story is inside). Cover art by: BunnyAbsentia


**This takes place before "Guardian of the Multiverse".**

 **Warning: Character death and attempted suicide.**

* * *

The last few weeks has been hectic for Lincoln.

First, he used his sister Lynn's claim of bad luck for his own purpose which backfired.

Now Lincoln is currently in a squirrel suit at the beach with his family since they now believe that he's good luck with the suit.

The insults from other people came to Lincoln like crazy and the scorching heat of the sun wasn't helping.

All Lincoln could think of was how thirsty he was. A tall glass of cold water would do nicely.

He licked his lips to keep them moisturized but his tongue was dryer than death valley . The suit he's inside of is hotter the the devil's armpit.

Lincoln looked towards the beach seeing his family having fun.

"Mom?" coughed Lincoln

Rita turned to her son.

"Yes son?" she answered

"This suit...it's too hot! Can I take it off?" asked Lincoln

Before Rita could answer, Lynn jr began to speak.

"No! Your bad luck might ruin our fun." she fired towards our brother.

Lincoln pulled his eyes which was pointless since nobody could see it.

"I'm not bad luck!" said Lincoln

"Nice try, twerp. You aren't fooling us." said Lori

"Could I at least enter the water while I'm in the suit?" Lincoln questioned

The family looked at each other.

"I don't think that will hurt anything." said Lynn Sr

"Maybe his good luck will pass onto the water and dolphins will come our way!" said Lana

"Are you guys kidding?! The water will just pass through the suit and touch his body then the water might become contaminated or something!" said Lola

Everyone agreed and turned to Lincoln.

"Sorry, dude. We won't be here much longer." said Luna

Lincoln suddenly gained a headache.

He then felt nauseous. Suddenly, Lincoln threw up.

"Did you just puke in the suit?" asked Lori

"You really "threw up" the chance to ride back home in the van! But seriously, gross." said Luan

Lincoln began to odd.

"Guys..."

"Don't worry, Lincoln. We'll wash the suit when we get home." said Lynn Sr

Lincoln felt his heart beat increase in speed.

"What's happening to me?" thought Lincoln

"Help Me!" Lincoln screamed towards his family.

"Just wait, Lincoln!" shouted Lynn Jr

Lincoln felt dizzy and fell to his knees.

The family didn't notice this. They were too occupied by the lovely beach.

Lincoln Loud could only watch as his family relaxed on the beach.

He didn't know what was happening to him but he knew that it was something bad.

"Guys..."

The world finally went dark.

Lincoln's body finally fell completely on the sand motionless.

A few people started to approach Lincoln.

The family began to hear people talking behind them.

"Is that guy alright?"

"Why isn't he moving?"

"My god. It's a kid!"

The family then turned around to see numerous people crowded around the mascot costume. One guy had Lincoln in his arms.

Everyone saw that Lincoln's skin was red and he was soaked in sweat with fresh vomit stains on him.

"He's not breathing!" One person said

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"Lincoln?" said Rita as she got up from the ground and race towards the crowd. Everyone else followed.

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive. Lincoln was raced to the hospital as his family followed behind in the family van.

Lincoln was undergoing treatment at the hospital, leaving his family no choice but to head home and come back tomorrow.

The family began to worry about Lincoln including Lynn Jr. the event that took place is starting to question her belief on bad luck. Speaking of bad luck, it seems that there was a few obstacles during the ride home.

The van got stuck in traffic which lasted nearly an hour, then they got pulled over and it was revealed that Lynn Sr's license has expired which got him a ticket, and last, the van drove behind a dirt truck which ended with a few small rocks flying out of the back and hitting the windshield, making cracks.

Lola noticed that bad things was happening without Lincoln in the area so that made her believe that someone else besides Lincoln is bad luck.

Later that night, Lynn fell asleep and before anyone else followed along, Lola called for a sibling meeting without Lynn.

"Lola, what is this about? You know that we can't have sibling meetings literally without Lynn and Lincoln." said Lori

"I know. But this is about Lynn." explained Lola

"What are you talking about, dude?" asked Luna

"Well for starters, have you noticed that bad things have happened to us on our way home?" questioned Lola

Everyone nodded.

"Lincoln wasn't with us during that time."

A wave of realization splashed on the siblings.

"What are you saying?" asked Lana

Lisa began to speak.

"I believe that Lola is saying that our brother was never bad luck to begin with." Lisa answered

"So...someone else is bad luck?" asked Luan

Lola nodded.

"Yes. And I have a feeling that Lynn is behind it." said Lola

Everyone gasped.

"Wait, wait. How can we be sure?" asked Leni

Lola though back to the last few weeks.

"That night we went to the movies without Lincoln. Remember that guy who tripped and his drink splashed on some lady nearby?" asked Lola

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah. And another person accidentally tipped over his popcorn. Which sucks because theater popcorn isn't cheap" said Luna

"And there was also that delay for the movie as well." stated Lana

"Hold on...We all thought that Lincoln was bad luck when we left him at home. When we came home, do you guys remember anything being broke or burned or something?" asked Lori

Everyone stayed silent.

"No. actually, the house was still standing and in proper order." answered Lisa

"And Lincoln..."

Everyone was quiet once more.

"Okay, how did all of this start in the first place?" asked Luna

Leni sprang up.

"Oh! I remember! It started when Lynn lost that game and accused Lincoln of being...bad luck..."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"So Lynn was the jinx the whole time, not Lincoln." said Lucy

"What do we do?" asked Lana fearfully

"I have a plan. When Lincoln comes home tomorrow, we'll apologize to him and keep him away from Lynn at all costs." said Lori

Lucy then took the turn to speak.

"And while we are keeping Lincoln safe, I'll find someway to rid Lynn of her foul luck for good." Lucy stated

Everyone agreed and headed to bed. Not wanting to be in the area of Lynn's bad luck, Lucy bunked with Lori.

Little did they know that something will happen that will hange the family's lives forever.

* * *

Lynn jr finally awoke from her slumber.

She looked to the other side of the room to see that Lucy's bed was empty. Lynn just shrugged it off thinking that Lucy got an early start.

Lynn exited her room to see that the entire hallway was empty and quiet which was odd.

That was when the jock heard soft crying coming from downstairs.

Lynn got curious and headed downstairs only to find her sisters sitting on the couch, crying their eyes out.

"Guys, what's wrong?" asked Lynn

"STAY AWAY FROM US!" Lola screamed

Now Lynn was confused.

"What did I do?" she asked

Lori got up from the couch. Her eyes were red

and her face was stained with tears.

"Lincoln's dead." said Lori

Lynn was shocked.

"What?! How?" questioned Lynn

"Mom called us earlier, it seems that the heat was too much for his heart. He passed away sometime during the night. All thanks to your bad luck." explained Lisa

Lisa raised a brow.

"But...Lincoln was the one with bad luck." said Lynn

Luna wipes her face.

"Lynn, have you noticed how all of this luck stuff didn't happen until you said accused Lincoln after you lost that game?" asked the rocker

"And how Lincoln broke a few of our things when we got home. You were in the area."

said Luan

"The ride home last night was atrocious and Linky wasn't with us." explained Leni

Lynn was at a loss for words until she found something to say.

"But Lincoln told us that he lied about the whole thing." she said

Some of the girls nodded.

"Yes. Because we denied him some time for himself. So Lincoln decided to use your claim in order to get time." Lori answered

"And I was too blind to see past it. If I'd just known that this was all a trick then Lincoln's death could've been prevented." Lisa added with tears running down her face.

Luna placed a hand on Lisa's shoulder.

"Not all the blame is falling on you, dudette. We were always to rough with Lincoln that he must've felt afraid to come clean with his feelings so he just felt like he needed to lie." said Luna

"Linky also said that he wasn't bad luck to begin with. But I guess after sometime, even Lincoln began to believe that he was actually bad luck." Lola whimpered

The room was silent.

"So...what now?" asked Lynn jr

Everyone looked at Lynn. Since we now know who's really bad luck in this family, it would be best if you would stay as far from us as possible." said Lisa

Lynn was at a loss for words.

"B-but..."

Suddenly, Lynn was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Lori walked to the door and opened it only to reveal a Police Officer on the other side.

"Are you the Loud Kids?" questioned the officer

Lori nodded.

"Is everything alright?" she asked

"For you guys, yes. But we need to take you guys to the station ASAP." he replied

Lori was shocked.

"Why?" asked Lori

"Because your parents have been taken into custody for child endangerment." said the officer

"WHAT?" the sisters screamed

 **30 minuets later...**

 **Royal Woods Police Department:**

The kids watched in shock as their parents were now wearing orange clothing and had handcuff around their wrists.

"How long?" asked Leni

Lynn Sr had bags under his eyes.

"1-10 years. We are still awaiting trial." Lynn Sr answered

"Hiw did they find out?" asked Lori

Rita took a turn to speak.

"After we learned that Lincoln died, the doctor went back to some of the eyewitness records of his incident and found that Lincoln was wearing a squirrel mascot suit at the beach. The doctor asked us why Lincoln was wearing something like that in such heat so we had no choice but to come clean...and here we are." Rita explained

"What will happen to us?" asked Luna

"Well, since Lori isn't old enough to be your legal guardian, Pop-Pop has agreed to move into the house and watch over you guys." Lynn Sr answered

Lori felt hot tears rolling down her eyes as her face scrunched in anger.

"IT'S LYNN'S FAULT THAT YOU TWO ARE IN HERE! HER FAULT THAT LINCOLN IS DEAD! HER FAULT THAT THIS WHOLE LUCK THING STARTED!" Lori screamed

Lynn jr looked down in shame.

"I'm tired of hearing about luck!" cried Rita

Lynn Sr stood up.

"Lori, it's not Lynn's fault. It's all of ours. Even though Lincoln was bad luck, we still should've treated him like family. Instead, we just pushed him away and looked what happened!" Lynn Sr shouted

"Dad, Lincoln was never bad luck to begin with. It was Lynn the whole time! All of this started after she lost that game." Luan explained

Lynn Sr looked towards Lynn with sorrow.

"Even if it's true, I don't care. She's still my daughter and I'm not losing another child!" cried Lynn Sr

Lori crosses her arms as the rest have of a sigh of frustration.

"Please...stay together." said Lynn Sr

Sometime later, Pop-Pop came to the station to pick up the girls and drove home.

A few hours later, the sisters had another secret meeting without Lynn.

"Great. Lincoln's dead and our parents are in jail. What now?" asked Lola

Lori stood up.

"We make Lynn pay for what she did with our lives. Mom and Dad are too wracked with grief to see the truth." said Lori

"I know one thing. When we go back to school, people will be asking us what happened to Lincoln." said Luna

Lola began to ponder.

"If that happens then we tell them the truth. Lynn's the reason that Lincoln died!" said the princess

All the girls agreed and then went to bed.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

Lynn jr sat at the lunch table. All day, people came up to her to console her for her brother's death.

The worst part is that the rest of the sisters still blame Lynn for what happened to Lincoln and their parents.

Now Lynn couldn't see herself at fault for what happened to her parents but she felt constant guilt over Lincoln.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" yelled a voice

Everyone looked towards the source of the yelling to see a peeved off Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie's face was red with anger along with tears streaming down the cheeks.

"WHERE'S LYNN LOUD?" screamed Ronnie Anne

The tough girl looked around until Lynn caught her gaze.

Ronnie ran forwards like a bull towards a bull fighter.

The Santiago girl leaped towards Lynn and pushed her on the ground. The two began to struggle, throwing punches at each other.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, RONNIE?!" Lynn shouted

"I know what you did! I know that you killed Lincoln!"

A collection of gasps were heard.

Lynn was shocked.

"What? I didn't kill Lincoln. It was an accident!" said Lynn

The two began to fight once more until a group of teachers came in and broke the two up.

Ronnie tried to brake out of the teacher's holds but it proved useless. She began to throw swears and insults. Some say that Ronnie looked like a mad dog on a chain.

"MURDERER! THERE'S A SPECIAL PLACE IN HELL FOR YOU!" screamed Ronnie Anne

Lynn just watched as Ronnie was staged out of the cafeteria and into the office.

* * *

Lynn Loud stepped into her grandfather's old car. Now that she and Ronnie are suspended. Ronnie Anne kept planning on ways to get back at Lincoln while Lynn wondered if she should've let the tomboy pumble her.

Albert looked into the rearview mirror to see his bruised granddaughter looking out the window.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" asked Albert

A tear dropped from Lynn's eye.

"Everyone hates me." she said

Albert was surprised by this.

"Why do you say that?"

Lynn felt pressure in her neck.

"My sisters blame me for Lincoln's death and our parents imprisonment, everyone at school thinks that I'm a murderer." said Lynn

Albert felt terrible for his granddaughter.

"Listen, dear. The things that have been going on hasn't been easy. But it's not all your fault, everyone had a hand on the recent events." right after the loud grandfather finished speaking, he thought about his daughter and son-in-law who is currently incarcerated.

"Oh, Rita. What would your mother think?" thought Albert

"Do...Y-you hate us now?" asked Lynn

Albert quickly looked into the rearview mirror to see her granddaughter's puffy red eyes. Albert looked back at the road and took a deep breath.

"No. I don't hate any of you. I'm just disappointed, especially in your mother who would believe in stupid luck." Albert groaned

The two remained silent for a while.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll talk to your sisters later." said Albert

Lynn nodded.

* * *

The next day was Lincoln's viewing. A lot of his friends came to pay their final respects towards him, and every few people giving Lynn the stink eye. Ronnie Anne came with her brother, Bobby. When Ronnie saw Lynn, she began to get angry but was interrupted by her brothers firm hand grasping her shoulder. Bobby leaned towards his sister's ear and whispered something which seemed to make the tomboy calm down and nod sadly.

The day after that was Lincoln's funeral. The preacher told the story about Lincoln's life and how we should all enjoy the company of our loved ones for death can happen at any moment. Lincoln's casket was to be buried at the Royal Woods Baptist Church. During the burial, the death glares by her sisters told Lynn to stay as far away from them as possible.

After the service, Clyde Mcbride came up to Lynn and asked her what really happened to his friend. Lynn told him the full story, feeling guilt and breaking into tears. Clyde looked at Lynn not with anger or surprise. He just kept a straight face and left the cemetery. Lynn knows that this means that Clyde doesn't want to see her or any of her sisters ever again, his ties with the Loud family is forever cut.

* * *

2 weeks later...

The sisters have grown more distant towards Lynn. The only one who didn't hate her guts was Lily but she was always kept far away from the jock.

School wasn't all that better either.

Everyone tried their best to stay as far away from Lynn as possible. Some people on the other hand outright assault her with insults. Though none had the stones to actually try and hit Lynn because they were afraid that Lynn would flatten them. But truthfully, Lynn doesn't have much fight in her. The amount of times the sisters blamed Lynn for being bad luck has finally started to take affect on her so now Lynn feels like she deserved any insult or punch.

Lynn started to become depressed over time. Her teammates booted her off from all sports teams, almost all of her friends have left her. The only person that can stand being around Lynn is her ex-boyfriend, Francisco. Now Francisco was surprised when he learned about Lincoln's death and how Lynn had a hand in it, but he didn't believe in the whole luck none sense that everyone is going crazy about. Lynn though, decided to end their relationship all because she didn't want to hurt Francisco. Francisco still keeps tabs on his old flame every once in a while to see how she's doing.

Yes, Francisco was very disappointed with Lynn for believing stupid luck but he just couldn't stand to watch her just beat herself up.

Very soon, the sisters are in separate rooms from Lynn. Pop-pop tried to talk to them but his words didn't seem to work. So he's now the only one who will enjoy a meal with his granddaughter. But her grandfather's kindness wasn't enough for Lynn. There has been times where she doesn't eat and doesn't shower(mainly because the sisters make sure that they take their sweet time before letting Lynn in). And to rub salt on the wound, the sisters tend to lock Lynn out of the house when she goes outside so she has to resort to finding an unlocked window or reaching for the spare key in the thorn bush.

This has been going on for a while. The teachers at school become worried with Lynn but she always tells them that she's alright.

One day, however...

Pop-pop just finished using the bathroom from upstairs. As he started to make his way back downstairs, he accidentally slipped and fell down the staircase.

Luckily, the girls were at home so they called an ambulance for him.

Pop-pop was taken to the hospital, leaving ten out of eleven sisters at home.

"Lynn has gone too far this time!" yelled Lola

Everyone agreed.

"But Lynn was out when Pop-pop fell. So how did she cause it?" asked Leni

Everyone began to ponder before a lightbulb flashed in Lisa's head.

"Do any of you have any memory on why we removed Lincoln's possessions from the house?" asked Lisa

"Because we all thought that his bad luck rubbed off of him and onto his stuff." Lori answered

Realization hit the sisters.

* * *

Lynn walks in the walkway of her house after coming back from the park. Honestly, Lynn wonders why she keeps coming back here knowing that she's dead to her sisters.

Suddenly, Lynn smells smoke. She looks up to see it rising from behind the house.

Being curious, Lynn walks behind the house to see a fire roaring over a pile of objects. Objects that seem familiar to Lynn for some reason.

The athlete walks over to the burning pile to get a better look only for her heart to drop.

The burning objects were things that she collected over her sports career. Trophies, medals, sport balls, her bed along with the sheets and blanket, sport posters, signed baseballs, her athlete teddy bear, her collection of baseball and basketball cards, and her other clothes.

"WHAT IS THIS?" screamed Lynn

"It's justice."

Lynn turns around to see the rest of her sisters glaring at her except for Lily who was mesmerized by the fire.

After all these last few weeks of constant bullying, ridicule, and hate from her sisters, this one got to Lynn.

"Why?" Lynn cracked

Without hesitation, Lori answered.

"Pop-pop fell down the stairs earlier. He's now at the hospital."

Lynn covered her mouth.

"All because of you!" Lucy hissed

Lynn uncovered her mouth.

"What did I have to do with it. I wasn't even here!" Lynn cried

"Remember why we sold Lincoln's stuff?" asked Luan

Lynn thought back.

Yes, she did remember.

"It seems that the true bad luck, which belongs to you, stuck itself to your possessions. So bad things would've still happened regardless if you are at home or not." explained Lisa

Lynn felt tears form in her eyes.

"Bur I'm your sister..." said Lynn

"Sorry, dude. We refuse to be related to dirty brother killers." said Luna

"I DIDN'T KILL LINCOLN!" Lynn screamed

"Not with your own hands, no. But what was he wearing at the beach that day?" asked Lana

Lynn stood still and hung her head.

"A mascot costume." she answered

Lori placed her hands on her hips.

"That's right. And who's team mascot was it?" questioned Lori

Lynn began to ball.

"Mine!" she sobbed

"That's right. You killed Lincoln. And we decided to officially kick you out of the family. You are no longer a Loud!" said Lola

Lynn fell to her knees.

"B-b..but...I have nowhere to go..." Lynn cried

"It's not like we'll let you sleep in the house. We can't risk you hurting Lily." said Leni

"Just leave, Lynn. And take your bad luck with you. You're dead to us!" said Lori

Lynn immediately jumped off the ground and ran into the front yard and onto the sidewalk, away from home.

Lily noticed Lynn running away.

"Lynn! Lynn!" Lily yelled

Leni rubbed Lily's head.

"Don't worry about her, baby sis. She won't be able to hurt you now." said Luna

The sisters went back into the house to enjoy their freedom from bad luck.

* * *

Lynn ran down the street with waterfalls leaking from her eyes. She didn't care how far she was going or how dark it was getting. She had nothing left.

Lynn made a stop to the Royal Woods cemetery where Lincoln was buried.

His tombstone stone read:

 **"Lincoln A. Loud**

 **2005-2016**

 **You were our glue.**

 **R.I.P"**

Lynn fell to her knees in front of the grave, crying loudly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

She hugged the tombstone tightly.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you! For how blind I was to see that I was bad luck!"

Tears fell on the stone.

"I'm sorry that I killed you..." said Lynn

The loud athlete stood up, her clothes now dirty.

"It turned out that I was bad luck all of this time. Guess I was just to hardheaded to see that...but you don't have to worry anymore, Lincoln. I'm ending my bad luck once and for all." said Lynn

She looked forwards to see the Mackinac bridge in a distance with water underneath.

* * *

Fortunately, Lynn had her wallet with her the whole time. She had enough for a taxi ride towards her destination.

Lynn got out of the taxi and walked along the walkway of the bridge. She looked over the edge to see the cold ocean underneath.

From this height and the current temperature of the water, let's just say that it will all end quickly.

Lynn waited for a few people to pass by before she climbed onto the railing and balanced herself.

She looked up into the stary, night sky.

"God...please forgive me." said Lynn

Lynn took one last glance forward to see her hometown. The place where she was born, raised, won her first game, had her first kiss, and so on.

But Lynn cares about her families well being her her bad luck was standing in its way.

Now, the luck can die with her.

Lynn leaned forward slowly and began to lose her footing on the bar.

She then let gravity do its job as she felt the wind beat in her body as she fell.

"This is for you, Lincoln." said Lynn as one tear shed itself from her eye Asmara she lowered the eye lids.

Just then, Lynn felt no more strong winds touch her body. It was odd...was she's already dead?

Lynn opened her eyes to see how close she was to the water.

She saw that she was no longer falling, just floating in midair. Lynn looked down to see tha her toes cold barely skim the surface of the water.

Lynn was extremely confused.

"A little late for a swim, don't you think?"

Lynn heard a male voice right over her. She looked up to see a figure holding her by her jersey with an orange-gloved hand. The figure was wearing what looked like a suit made out of steel mesh and leather, its color scheme is currently indescribable due but she could tell that he wore a badge on his torso that reflected the light of the city in the darkness of the night. The figure was also wearing a cloak with its hood pulled over his head. But the weirdest part was that he had a giant paintbrush that fits perfectly in his hands...and he was floating...

The figure pulled Lynn up and held her by her waist as he began to float back up to the bridge.

"I would like to know why you were about to nose dive in a cold ocean. I doubt that you were trying to find Nemo." he joked

Lynn was utterly speechless at what was happening. Was she hallucinating? Is she dead and in purgatory? Or maybe this is all a dream and she's at home in bed...and her brother is still alive.

The figure landed on the walkway from where Lynn jumped and released Lynn.

"In all seriousness. Why were you trying to off yourself?" asked the figure

Lynn felt the cold air pass by her, the hard concrete below her, and the sound of vehicles passing on the bridges road.

"Okay, maybe this isn't a dream." thought Lynn

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you mute?" asked the figure

Lynn raised an eyebrow as she faced the guy who saved her and was about to speak but was interrupted.

"It's alright, I understand. I can do sign language." said the figure

"No, No. I can speak." said Lynn

The figure nodded.

"So...what's your story?" he asked

Lynn crossed her arms as she began to walk away.

"It would be best if you stay far away from me." said Lynn

"I'm not that type of person!" the figure said

Lynn turned around.

"Not what I meant. The past few weeks have been brutal for me. Long story short, My brother is dead because of me and now I'm trying to finally rid the world of my bad luck." Lynn answered

The figure threw up his arms.

"How many au's about luck are there?" he grumbled

Lynn tilted her head slightly.

"Au?" she asked

The figure shook his head.

"Nevermind. Look, Lynn. You're not bad luck." The figure stated

Lynn was suprised.

"How did you know my name?" she asked

The figure sighed as he reached for his hood. He pulled it back to reveal his face.

Lynn immediately recognized the Caucasian skin, buck teeth, and white hair.

"Lincoln?" she asked

The Lincoln lookalike began to speak.

"In a way, yes." he answered

Tears formed in Lynn's eyes not out of sadness but joy. Her brother was alive!

Lynn rushed towards Lincoln and pulled him into a tight hug.

The Lincoln lookalike slowly wrapped his arms around Lynn to comfort her.

"It's alright, Lynn. You're safe now." he said

Something about this Lincoln suddenly struck Lynn as odd.

She quickly broke the hug and backed up to get a better look at her "brother".

Lynn noticed that Lincoln was taller and more older looking. Most likely, 14 years old. And the suit he was wearing, he looked like something from a fantasy board game.

"Who are you?" she asked

The Lincoln introduced himself.

"I go by Ink Lincoln. The Guardian of the Multiverse. And I want to know why you look so beat up." asked Ink

Lynn was sorta confused about Ink's introduction but still spoke about what had happened and how everything fell apart.

After a while, Lynn finished talking and had fresh tears forming in her eyes. Ink was currently scratching his chin over what he was told.

"Come on, we're going back to your house." said Ink

Lynn got scared.

"I can't! My siblings hate me. My bad luck might hurt them or you!" cried Lynn

Ink glared at Lynn.

"You are not bad luck! You never have been nor will you ever be!" Ink shouted

Lynn began to cry once more.

Ink took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I lost my cool there. Look Lynn, at all the time we were talking, has anything bad happened to me? Has any of the cars right beside us crash?" asked Ink

Lynn was lost in thought. Nothing bad happened to this Ink during all this time.

She looked to see Ink's hand outstretched towards her.

Lynn grabbed his hand.

Ink held Lynn bridal style as he took to the skies. As Ink was making his way towards the Loud house, Lynn was amazed at how the town looks as it shines in the night.

After a few minutes, Ink lands on the steps of the Loud house, a few lights were on in the living room. Lynn looked a bit frightened to be there. Ink noticed this.

"It's alright, Lynn. Your sisters should listen me." said Ink

The guardian walked up the steps with Lynn close behind as he rang the doorbell.

A minute passed before Lori answered the door.

"Get out of here, Ly...oh, hello." said Lori

Lori was surprised to see someone is some funky clothes in front of the door.

"Hello, I have your sister with me and I decided to bring her home." said Ink as he moved out of the way to reveal Lynn jr right behind him.

Lori grimaced at the sight.

"Sorry, sir. I don't know her." said Lori

Ink crossed his arms.

"The heck you do. Your sister told me about what happened to you guys these last few weeks. How could you guys treat her like this?" asked Ink

Lori cringed.

"Her bad luck costed us our brother, inprisoned our parents, and sent our grandpa to the hospital." Lori answered

Lori took one final look at Lynn.

"You can keep her!" growled Lori as she began to close the door.

Ink stopped the door with his hand.

"Your sister just tried to commit suicide. You guys made her so depressed that she would actually kill herself." said Ink

Lori scoffed.

"Should've letted her die. Then the world could be free from her luck!" said Lori

Ink was quiet for a moment.

"Sorry that Lynn wasted your time." said Lori as she began to close the door.

"What would Lincoln think about this?" asked Ink

Lori's arms began to shake.

"W-what?" she shuddered.

"How would Lincoln react towards your guys behavior towards Lynn?" Ink questioned firmly

Lori felt hot tears form in her eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Lori growled

This didn't phase Ink.

"I'll tell you what Lincoln would think of this. He would be disgusted and disappointed in you and your sisters actions. He would feel sorrow for Lynn because of all the crap that has been thrown at her. Lincoln would also be disappointed in you, Lori!" said Ink

Lori's body jerked.

"Your brother would've wanted you guys to stay together and move on."

Lori quickly turned to Ink, her face red with anger.

"LINCOLN WOULD'VE WANTED TO BE ALIVE! HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE WOULD'VE WANTED?!" screamed Lori

Ink reached for his hood.

"This is how."

Ink took off his hood to reveal his face. Lori recognized the look.

"L-Lincoln?" asked Lori

"We.."

"LINKY!" Lori screamed as she pulled Ink into a hug.

"Lincoln! I missed you! I'm sorry for how I treated you! I'm sorry that I wasn't a better sister!" cried Lori

"So...will you guys take Lynn back?" asked Ink

Lori opened her eyes and released Ink from the hug. She then stared into Ink's eyes.

"You're not Lincoln." Lori whispered

She turned to the door.

"You may look like him but you're not my little brother." said Lori as she began to close the door.

Lori left a small crack before fully shutting it.

"Please leave. Take Lynn with you and never come back." said Lori

The front door was finally shut and the two heard a click sound from te other side.

Ink shook his head as he threw back on his hood.

"I hate it when people forget the meaning of family." Ink thought before turning to Lynn who's face was stained with tears.

Ink wrapped Lynn into a hug to comfort her.

"Is there anywhere else you would like to visit real quick?" asked Ink

Lynn sniffed.

"The hospital."

Ink nodded as he grabbed his paintbrush.

Lynn watched as he brushed The bristles against the ground, leaving a big puddle of purple paint.

Ink stepped into the puddle and looked back at Lynn who was making an unsure expression at him.

"What?" asked Ink

Lynn touched the puddle.

"It's paint." she answered

Ink nodded.

"It's more than just paint. Come on and I'll show you. And don't worry, your clothes won't be stained." Ink explained

Lynn decided to trust Ink. She walked up to him.

Ink placed his hands on Lynn's shoulders as the two began to slowly sink into the puddle.

Lynn began to panic.

"Calm down. You'll be okay." said Ink

Lynn closed her eyes as the paint reached her face.

A few seconds later...

A paint portal opened up in the room of Albert.

Two figures exited the portal.

"See? That wasn't so bad." said Ink

Lynn looked at herself to see that there was absolutely no paint stain on her clothes.

"Pop-pop's over there." said Ink

Lynn looked to where Ink was pointing to see her grandfather laying on a hospital bed, asleep. Lynn saw many tubes attached to him which made her heart break.

The ex-Loud slowly walked towards her snoozing grandpa.

"Hey, pops..." said Lynn

Pop-Pop remained silent.

Ink walked towards the foot of Pop-Pop's bed to see the clipboard with all the facts about Albert's condition.

"A few fractures and broken bones, but he should make a recovery." said Ink

Lynn grabbed Pop-Pop's hand.

"Thank you, Pop-Pop, for everything. For being there for me, for caring about me, for still loving me when my family didn't do the same." cracked Lynn

Ink felt a tear drip off of his cheek.

Lynn walked over towards Ink.

"I have a place where you can stay for the time being. Granted, it's not in this dimension." said Ink

Lynn looked at Ink with a shocked expression.

"But it's your choice if you want to leave." said Ink

"..."

"Okay, I'll come with you." said Lynn

"Are you sure that you don't want to see your parents or anything first?" asked Ink

Lynn thought about it and decided to travel to Ink to the jail where the Loud Parents were being held.

They teleported to each of their cells and told them about what happened and that Lynn was staying with Ink. After Ink explained himself to the parents, they agreed tearfully. Lynn Sr and Rita knew that her sisters and friends turned their backs on her. Lynn really has nothing left here.

Back at the Loud House, the sisters got busy on removing any picture that had Lynn in it. If it was a group picture then they cut her face out. But little did they know that somewhere in the attic is a picture hidden away. A picture of Lynn and Lincoln hugging each other sometime before all of this mess started. And the only one who will find it will be the sister who refused to hate Lynn.

* * *

So Ink and Lynn were finally ready to leave this au.

The Guardian opened one last portal while holding Lynn.

The two entered the portal into the multiverse. Lynn marveled by the sights until they finally entered a white void which temporarily blinded Lynn.

"Okay, open your eyes." said Ink

Lynn opened her eyes to see herself in a room similar to the living room back home except it was far more bigger.

Lynn turned to see Ink with a white haired girl next to him.

"Lynn, this is my friend, Liberty." said Ink

Liberty waved at Lynn.

Lynn was still astonished by the huge room.

"And welcome to the Ultra Dimension." said Liberty

Lynn looked around to see different versions of her old friends and family.

Suddenly, a little boy walked up to Lynn.

Lynn looked down and her heart dropped.

Looking up at her wasn't a younger version of Lincoln.

"Hello!" the boy beamed

Lynn slowly began to back up, catching the attention of Ink and Liberty.

"Lynn? Are you okay?" asked Ink

The little Lincoln tilted his head in confusion.

Bad memories rushed into Lynn's head.

Memories of her Lincoln and how she treated him before she died.

No! She wasn't going to let that happen again! Never!

Lynn fell to her knees.

The nightmares of her dead brother came back to haunt her.

Lynn began to sob loudly.

"Uh oh." said Ink as he and Liberty walked quickly towards Lynn.

"Liberty, find her a room, please?" asked Ink

Liberty nodded as she got Lynn to her feet and helped her up the stairs.

The little Lincoln walked up to Ink.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked

Ink shook his head.

"No. she's just hurt." he answered

Ever since Liberty lead Lynn to her new room, she just spent all of her time in there. Only coming out to eat or use the bathroom. Her depression gets worse each day as she's still blames herself for Lincoln's death and she's no longer wants anyone to suffer the wrath of Bad Luck Lynn.

Until one day when Ink brought a new Lincoln to the Ultra Dimension...

The End

* * *

 **So this was "Bad Luck Lynn". I hope you all enjoyed thi. Been working on this for two weeks and I'm glad that it's finally finished. Yes, I did change a few things from Lynn's origin from the original story so that will be updated soon. I hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **And this marks my Longest One-Shot so far!**

 **To those who doesn't get the appearance of the younger Lincoln at the end, the Ultra-dimension is a place where alternates(some but not all) can come and hang out(the ultra-dimension isn't the only one that does this). Little Lincoln is one of the many visitors and he resembles innocence since he's a little kid and he hadn't been through the things that he will when he becomes 11. Lynn was afraid of Little Lincoln especially his innocence because it reminds Lynn of her Lincoln who was killed.**


End file.
